worldofwar_htiffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Razgriz Ghost/My Second Campaign Idea
Not Finished This is my second campaign. It can't be used for the competition and can't be copied. Note that none of my campaigns are entries for the competition; I host the competition. It is based on a newcoming SEAL Team Six member (callsign Nomad), who takes part in a training/test mission, and then takes part in dangerous missions around the globe. Characters John "Nomad" Walker - A US SEAL Team Six member, the main protagonist of the game, and the player. He is usually armed with an M4A1 with a grenade launcher, an M1911, a radio, three fragmentation grenades, and an FGM-148 Javelin. David "Warhammer" Carter - A US SEAL Team Six member, and a close friend with Nomad. He frequently flies on Close Air Support missions. He is first seen on First Bandits. Mike "Cobra" Shinobi - A British Army soldier, a secondary protagonist and commander of a Challenger II. He often refers to weapons with a high rate of fire. Missions A video explaining warfare is shown from an SAS soldier's point of view, who then proceeds to tell that he is sure Nomad will, at some point, engage in the same battle as him. Training Day Nomad is paradropped from a V-22 Osprey into a US training base. He is told that moving mannequins represent targets. He is also told to put a special simulation armour on. He does so, and is then given a simulation M4A1, and is tasked to engage all nearby targets with his M4A1 by firing from the hip. Afterwards, he is told to shoot the arriving targets by aiming. After this, he is given a task of accurately throwing a fragmentation grenade into a box. The box explodes, and he is then given the task of fighting mannequins who shoot back. The mannequins are each armed with an AK-47, and shoot special simulation bullets at Nomad's armour, which transmits information to the visor's damage indicator. If the damage indicator becomes full, the simulation restarts. After destroying all the targets, the Nomad is shown a drone built to resemble a tank. It drives by him, then turns his turret towards him. He is told that there is a SMAW, a Javelin, and several C4 charges. He may use any of them to destroy the drone. Afterwards, Nomad is shown to a flying drone resembling a helicopter. Nomad is told that there is an FIM-92 Stinger missile to an ammo stand nearby, which he may use to shoot down the drone. He picks up the Stinger, and destroys the drone. Afterwards, he is shown to a training where he may use simulated allies. Finally, he is shown to a pistol/knife training area, where he is taught how each of these are faster than reloading. Nomad is then shown an applied combat simulation, where he must combat several enemies and a number of drones with the weapons given (an M4A1, two frag grenades, an M9, and a SMAW). After the simulated applied combat is complete, Nomad is granted access to SEAL Team Six, and is invited to board a UH-60 Black Hawk, which he enters. First Bandits Nomad, still in the Black Hawk, nears Tehran. After the Black Hawk nearly gets hit by a missile (but deploys flares in time), Nomad and his team rappel down to the ground. They are tasked with performing a recon mission over suspicious insurgent-like activity. Nomad gets an M4A1 with SOPMOD out, and inserts a magazine into it. He then takes a Jammer and an EMP Battery and connects them both to his suit. A Humvee then arrives at the site, and the team go into it, Nomad being in the gunner seat on the lookout for activity. The Humvee starts driving, closely followed by an AH-64 Apache behind it. Eventually, they reach a fortress wall. The Apache destroys the wall using only a Silenced Chain Gun, and the vehicles continue moving. The player encounters several T-90s along the path, which quickly destroy the Humvee. All personnel bail out safely. The T-90s, still unaware of the Apache, are destroyed by the Silenced Chain Gun. The team sets up a Machine Gun position using the Humvee as cover and the Minigun on the Humvee to provide suppressive fire. Just then, the Minigun is destroyed by an enemy Sniper. The team requests another Humvee for Juggernaut uses. The request is granted, and moments later a Black Hawk airdrops another Humvee. The team go in it, and drive taking evasive manouvres to avoid getting sniped or destroyed. Just then, several shots dent the front of the Humvee. Nomad is tasked with finding enemies using the back as cover. He acquires a Suppressed M24, and searches the rooftops for snipers. He eventually finds a Sniper, and counter-snipes him. At this point, the Apache runs out of fuel, and leaves the battlefield to refuel. Warhammer finds an MG position, so he and Nomad use the Humvee's doors for cover, with the Humvee driving slowly forward and the two following. They eventually eliminate the position, and find a factory. Nomad is tasked with entering the factory with only his EMP and Jammer. He enters to find a Helicopter production line. He places a Jammer at the line, and throws EMP at the controls. The factory immediately shuts down. Nomad runs to the Humvee, and they are evacuated by a CH-47 Chinook. Interception A remotely controlled insurgent nuclear silo is spotted just off the coast of Eastern Russia, and deciphering technology is used to discover that the target is Area 51. With that, a tracking laser is built, and Nomad's squad is assigned to intercept the missile. Eventually, the squad gains access to F-35 Lightning fighters. They shoot down numerous MiG's and intercept the missile, but it turns out to only be a decoy. A squadron of ballistic missiles fly past and destroy major US cities, causing millions of casualties. Second Enemy The team head to the silo in their fighters, only to find out that it no longer exists! Instead, numerous alien structures, including turrets, spot them, and start shooting at them. All of the fighters get shot down and the team is forced to bail out. Nomad, isolated from the rest of the squad, is spotted and forced to engage targets. He fights his way to a laser cannon which he lases and identifies as an ALC-1 Death Ray. He spots it firing, followed by huge blue explosions. Planting C4 on the ALC-1, he ensures that his cover hasn't been blown. He runs to a safe distance, and activates the detonator. The ALC-1 blows up in two explosions and numerous flames, which knock him to the floor. Afterwards, Nomad attempts to contact for air support, but finds an electronic warfare building jamming his signals. The rest of his squad arrive, followed by a Black Hawk, arrive, though the latter is forced to take evasive manoeuvres after being fired upon. Warhammer states that he has a plan and that the others should enter the helicopter and escort him while he attacks the structure. The majority of the squad enter and provide fire support while he enters the building. He states "Lights out" before the building explodes and static fills the radio. Suddenly, many requests for air support become audible, before the squad request for fire support and CASEVAC. Until a Black Hawk with Hellfires arrives, Nomad continues engaging. Finally, it destroys all the cannons, and the two helicopters go to the destroyed jammer and find Warhammer seriously injured. He remarks that he'd go sniping from then on. The Third Wheel Cobra wakes up to find himself back in his Challenger II, and the rest of the crew still asleep. He activates most of the tank's instruments before waking up the rest of the crew. He decides to move out of the tank for a walk, and opens the hatch. Before he goes very far, he finds several Mi-28 helicopters fly by, and a T-90 in the distance. He heads back to his Challenger II and the tank starts advancing towards the target zone. Category:Blog posts Category:Campaign